(1R,5S)-1-(naphthalen-2-yl)-3-azabicyclo[3.1.0]hexane, also known as (+)-1-(naphthalen-2-yl)-3-azabicyclo[3.1.0]hexane, is a compound useful as an unbalanced triple reuptake inhibitor (TRI), most potent towards norepinephrine reuptake (NE), one-sixth as potent towards dopamine reuptake (DA), and one-fourteenth as much towards serotonin reuptake (5-HT). This compound and its utility are disclosed in more detail in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0082940, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Active pharmaceutical ingredients can exist in different physical forms (e.g., liquid or solid in different crystalline, amorphous, hydrate, or solvate forms), which can vary the processability, stability, solubility, bioavailability, pharmacokinetics (absorption, distribution, metabolism, excretion, or the like), and/or bioequivalency of the active pharmaceutical ingredient and pharmaceutical compositions comprising it. Whether a compound will exist in a particular polymorph form is unpredictable. It is important in pharmaceutical development to generate and identify advantageous physical forms (e.g., free base or salt in solid, liquid, crystalline, hydrate, solvate, or amorphous forms) of active pharmaceutical ingredients. Therefore, there remains a need for particular polymorph forms of (1R,5S)-1-(naphthalen-2-yl)-3-azabicyclo[3.1.0]hexane.